Strakk
Strakk was a prime Glatorian formerly in employ of the ice tribe. History Strakk fought in the core war under the Element Lord of Ice. After the Shattering, Strakk desired to become the Glatorian champion of the arena matches. He fought and lost to Malum, who then tried to kill him. Malum was exiled for this. Strakk accompanied Gresh and Tarix to the Vulcanus arena, where Gresh fought a Skrall. He later went to Atero to compete in the Great Tournament. But when he and Tarix were fighting in the Arena Magna, the Skrall attacked. He, and the other Glatorian who were there, tried to defend the city, to let as many Agori as possible escape, but was soon forced to escape too. The next day, the Bone Hunters attacked, but were eventually deterred by the traps set out by the villagers. While waiting for Gresh to return from tracking the Hunters. When Gresh returned with news that the Bone Hunters had fled, Raanu dismissed the Glatorian, and Strakk demanded his payment. Strakk later fought Ackar in an arena match and lost and conceded, but then when Ackar turned around and picked up Strakk's shield, Strakk got up and picked up his Ice Axe and hurled it at Ackar, stunning him and knocking him down. Mata Nui then leaped into the arena and then fought and defeated Strakk. He fought in Roxtus with the other Glatorian and defeated the Skrall. After this, he was exiled for cheating. Bionicle.com Description Tough, hard, sneaky, a dirty fighter; Strakk is totally focused on what he wants and no real sense of honor. He knows every dirty trick in the book that can be used in the arena, and will happily do whatever he can get away with. But he forgets that not everyone is like him, and that some have no patience with the kind of cheating he tries to do. Personality Strakk was ruthless and ambitious, willing to do anything to win an arena match, he was willing to take on a task only if payment terms were agreed on, this made him a dangerous opponent to turn your back on. He is also greedy and often expects more payment then others from his village do, since he is the main fighter fighting for his village, after Certavus's death. Powers and tools Strakk was armed with an Ice Axe and a Thornax launcher. He also used several other weapons and shields. Set Information Strakk was released in January 2009 as set number 8982 with 46 pieces. Appearances *The crossing *Comic 1: The sands of Bara Magna *Comic 2: The fall of Atero *Comic 3: A hero reborn (Mentioned only) *Comic 4: Before the storm *BIONICLE: The raid on Vulcanus *BIONICLE: The legend reborn References The source of this information is the 2009 page, which takes its sources from official LEGO product descriptions and information given by Greg Farshtey. The BIONICLE.com description is officially sourced from the official BIONICLE website. Category:Bara Magna Category:2009 Category:Glatorian Category:Thornax Users